


Four Days

by KinggLovee



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Funny, Holidays, M/M, Mention of Gordon, mention of sandra, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinggLovee/pseuds/KinggLovee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The washing machine broke, I almost lost my keys, the car got dented, and a wasp got into the house and hijacked the bedroom for four days. FOUR DAYS!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Days

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's been a while since I've written anything, I wrote this out fairly quickly. I apologise now, but it has not been edited or proof read, forgive me, I will probably proof read it in the near future haha. So leave your comments, let me know how you find it, I love feedback so I know how to improve. enjoy.

“Keep the change, thanks mate” Aaron says before jumping out of the cab. “You ready to face the real world again?” he says to Liv, pulling her into a sideways hug looking towards the pub.

“Yeah, S’pose so” Liv walks through the back door, Aaron following. 

“Hiyah love, how was the holiday?” Chas stops short in front of Aaron. 

Aaron looks towards Liv “make us a brew will ya, Sandra’s were awful” 

Liv groans, “Oi, that’s my mum ya know, you don’t hear me moaning about Chas’s” 

“Just go will ya, rat bag”

Chas and Aaron watch Liv walk through the back of the pub. 

“So?” asks Chas.

Aaron talks in a hushed voice “I don’t think we’ll be going there again for a long time, I don’t think she’s got over” he pauses “Gordon’s death and she still blames herself for not telling the Police when she sussed something, kinda put a downer on Liv” 

“I can never forgive myself for leaving you with that monster either, but give her some time, I’m sure she’ll be fine” Chas comforts Aaron “anyway” she smiles “you might wanna find Robert” 

“What? Why? What did you do?” he asks, but his mum has already walked away and is serving the customers.

Aaron shakes his head and walks towards the back room; he flicks through his phone to find Robert’s name and texts ‘where are you?’ He throws his duffle bag onto the floor as he walks in and heads straight for the kitchen, but finds Liv sitting at the table facing the sofa, cup of tea in her hands. 

“I know this trip wasn’t the best, but we’ll go somewhere else to make up for it, maybe a theme park or sommit” Aaron states grabbing the other cup of tea on the side. 

Liv reply was no something he was expecting. “Why is Robert asleep on your mum’s sofa?”

 

Aaron slowly turns and looks towards the sofa. He finds Robert laying on his back, hands crossed on his chest, head turned to the side and mouth open, drool forming into a puddle on the cushion. 

He walks towards the sofa and pulls the cushion out from under his head. 

“Wha…what?” he says groggily, looking around, eyes widening when he see’s Aaron and Liv. “Oh my god, your back” he jumps up from the sofa and pulls them both into a hug. 

“Okay…” Liv groans “I know we’re cool now but get off me, didn’t think you’d miss me that much”

“Believe me I didn’t think I would either, but I am so glad you are home” Robert pulls back and looks at them both.

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with Robert?” Aaron looks over Robert with a concerned look on his face. “Do we need to walk out and back in again and forget this happened?”

“What? No, do be serious Aaron, am I not allowed to miss my family, when they go on holiday and leave me to fend for myself?” Robert complains.

“So why were you asleep on the sofa?” Liv asks. 

“Please tell me you didn’t get Vic to cook you food all this time” says Aaron. 

“No! I will have you know I am a very good cook!” Exasperates Robert.

“Don’t avoid the question Robert” Liv says putting her hands on her hips. 

“I’m not, but we um have a little situation back at ours, so I had to um, stay here, on the sofa for a couple of days”

“What kind of situation Robert?” Aaron huffs.

“I swear Robert if you have done something to the house, that has ruined all of the furniture I so lovingly picked out, I will hurt you” Liv shouts.

Robert looks between them both, clearly thinking up some sort of scheme to get out of it. Aaron grabs his elbow and pulls him closer “Come on Robert, just tell us”.

“The washing machine broke, I almost lost my keys, the car got dented, and a wasp got into the house and hijacked the bedroom for four days. FOUR DAYS!” Robert finally lets out, out of breath, throwing himself back down on the sofa, head in his hands. 

Liv and Aaron look at Robert with confused faces before looking at each other and bursting out into laughter. 

“Oh my god! Really Robert that was it?” Liv says still trying to catch her breath from laughing. 

“It’s not funny” Robert looks genuinely upset. “I was having a bad day, I was grumpy that and I had to go a week without, well, you know”

“Eww” Liv shouts butting in, putting her hands in the air “Sitting right here” 

Aaron was smirking. 

“Everyone was moaning that I was in a mood, so I stayed home, but I needed a shirt washing for a meeting the next day, so I put it into the washing machine, but I didn’t change the setting, from when you” he pointed to Aaron “used it to wash the bed sheets and there were bubbles everywhere” 

“Come on Robert everyone knows how to use a washing machine, its common sense, even Liv knew, just by reading the dials” Aaron says still trying not to laugh, as he can see Robert is clearly stressed. “Anyway” he drags out “what did you say about keys? You didn’t lock yourself out did you? Is that why you’re here?”

“I was stressing out about the washing machine, phoning the company trying to get them to come out to fix it, but no one is available until next week, that when I walked out to get a coffee form the café I left my keys on the work top and walked away without them. Luckily Holly was in line behind me and ran after me” Robert is now fidgeting with the thread on his sleeve. 

Aaron walks over to the sofa and sits down next to Robert, he grabs his hands and holds them between his own. “What next?”

“I um, drove my car to the scrapyard to do a couple of hours’ work, let out my stress, like you do sometimes, thought it might have helped” 

“Did it?” Aaron asked.

Robert looks at Aaron and smiles “yeah it did, but you know you left your car, you know the black vw that you love more than me?”

“Yes Robert I know what my car looks like, what’s this got to….” Aaron stops mid-sentence and looks Robert in the eyes, Robert looks away and by his facial features he looks really guilty. “it was my car that got dented wasn’t it?

“I am so so sorry Aaron, I’ll do anything to make it up to ya, you know I will, I threw a piece of the engine over my shoulder and it landed on your bonnet” Robert winced pleading with Aaron. 

“There are plenty of things that you can do to make it up to me” 

Robert gets a huge smile on his face and pulls Aaron in for a kiss. 

“Ughh!” groans Liv “Once again, I am sat right here. You know what? Don’t worry. I am betting you didn’t tell anyone the real reason why you stayed on this sofa for the last couple of days, I cannot wait to tell Chas and Charity!” Liv jumps up and runs out of the room before anyone can stop her.

“LIV, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” is what stops the chatter in the front of the pub


End file.
